He said Goodbye
by AlternativeC
Summary: What if the SGC went public?


Mr Jackson! Mr Jackson!" Swarms of paperazzi were blocking the steps of The Hoover building , shortly after Daniel Jackson's THIRD live conference on national television about the life of the Goa'uld and what he has learned.  
Although Dr. Jackson was an eccentric man , he was by no means a public speaker. He remembered the times when he tried to hold university lectures ,and the feeling of his stomach churning as one by one the students left.  
  
Now he was the one trying to leave.  
  
But he still had that churning sickness.  
  
Daniel could barely make what the people were asking...no , not asking ,YELLING. People from all directions were YELLING questions at him. "What was it like on Abydos?" "How did you feel about Sha're being kidnapped?" "Have you ever posed nude?"  
  
Posed nude?  
  
What the hell kind of question was that? Damn tabloids.  
  
Some of the questions were really personal , and as Daniel finally crawled into the limo next to Sam , he found himself wishing that Jack was there to hit someone for bringing up Sha're. God knows , he'd do it.  
  
Or even better , maybe T'ealc should be there too...although T'ealc was still a national secret. People were trained to believe an only good Jaffa is a dead one , so T'ealc was to be hidden at all costs. That was why Jack was so adament about not going anywhere with Daniel - he hated the national parades. He hated what the SGC had become , they all had. Daniel settled into his seat , waiting for the car to pick up speed as the crowd cleared.  
  
Sam looked at him concerned.  
  
"It's not getting any better , is it?"  
  
Daniel sighed resignedly. "No , if anything it's getting worse. I haven't slept in weeks. I haven't eaten in days!" He rested his head in his palms , "All I want...is Sha're. And Abydos. And possibly a lifetime supply of Oreo cookies and tissues , I didn't ask for this."  
  
Sam smiled wryly. "It's funny you should mention Oreos..."she said , as she produced an unopened packet of Daniel's favourite choclatey treat.  
  
Daniel's heart almost leapt out of his ribcage until he noticed...the packaging.  
  
It had his face on.  
  
"DAMMIT!" He swore , uncharacteristically. "What , no slogan? 9 out of 10 archeologists prefer Oreos? C'MON!" He spat.  
  
He turned round to glare at Sam , as if he was searching for a reason to blame her , to make it easier for him. She looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"I'm worried about you Daniel. We all are."  
  
"I know..I...we...I hate this. I hate lying about T'ealc. I hate being the centre of attention. I hate the tour groups they want to send through the stargate. And I hate...I hate being asked to pose nude. I hate tabloids."  
  
Sam's wry smile danced a little on her face. "Tell me about it. I've had sex with You , Jack , Apophis , Jack's wife , Jack's clone , Elvis , Elvis' clone , Emilia Earhart , Emilia Earhart's love child , Emilia Earhart's clone..the list goes on!"  
  
Daniel smiled in spite of himself. "Gee , Sam. Busy week."  
  
*********************************  
  
Part 2....Enjoy!   
  
She smiled back at him. "Yeah , Daniel . Right back at you."  
  
They busied themselves with polite conversation until finally the limo got to the base. It was a battle in itself getting through the crowds again. Sam smiled for the cameras but Daniel did his best to wave them off , after all , this was a meeting , not a photoshoot.  
  
Eventually they found themselves in the debriefing room. They were met by curious eyes around the room and Jack O'Neill's usual spiteful contempt.  
  
"Oh well , LOOK who decided to make an appearence. It's the media's darling , and Sam , the happy squirral!"  
  
Daniel met his eyes with equal venom , "The happy squirral , Jack? You are way off your usual witty and vindictive self , have you been missing sleep?"  
  
Sam stepped in , stopping them before it got too bad. Lord knows , neither of them would fight , but they would hurt each other badly if given half the chance. Jack took his seat and continued to glare at Daniel with disgust. T'ealc sat in the corner , taking in his surroundings as usual. The meeting was probably as slow and as tedious as anyone could get. When it was finally over , Sam took Jack over to the corner for a private word.  
  
Well , a QUIET word. It wasn't that private , seeing as Daniel knew what it ws about.  
  
It was him.  
  
Daniel , the media-darling.  
  
Daniel lost his train of thought when T'ealc approached him.   
  
"Daniel Jackson , It has been sometime."  
  
Daniel smiled. "Yes T'ealc. Yes it has."  
  
"I regret that one of the dearest friends I have come to have known can choose to change so effectively without companionship."  
  
Furrowing his brow , Jackson took a moment to compute what T'ealc had just said. "Excuse me? What did you just say?....Change?"  
  
T'ealc's face remained it's usual neutral self. "Indeed. Colonel O'Neill and I have hardly seen you. You have chosen a new life , you do not wish to be a member of SG1 anymore.."  
  
Daniel spluttered in desperation , "What?! I never asked for any of this!..I...New Life? What happened to SG1?"  
  
"We have been dispanded. The agency you refer to as NASA will take reponsibility for all the defences against the goa'uld." He paused . "I am to make a new home here on earth , Colonel O'Neill shall retire and Major Carter has a new career in NASA's work."  
  
Daniel shook violently , nausia pulsating through his stomach up to his throat. "And...me?"  
  
It was T'ealc's turn to be confused.   
  
"Do you not have a plan , Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"No. It appears everyone has a plan for me."  
  
***************************** Part 3   
  
"But Daniel Jackson , I do not understand."  
  
"Neither do I T'ealc , neither do I"  
  
Unable to stand up any longer , Daniel fell back down into his chair , grabbing the table in a vice-like grip. T'ealc looked concerned , and maybe even a little scared for his friend. T'ealc , they all knew , did not do well when it came to human emotions , so he just stood there for a while , helpless , until he realised he was needed elsewhere.  
  
Daniel fought hyperventilation.  
  
One by one people brushed past him to get to the door. Daniel pulled himself together , and sat up straight. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder , and he knew it was Sam. The hand was quick to move , and he could hear her light footsteps hurry away. She knew he knew.  
  
Daniel found himself alone in the debriefing room with Jack.  
  
The silence was uneasy.  
  
Daniel spoke first.  
  
"Where did it all go wrong, Jack?"  
  
Jack smiled in spite of himself. "Go wrong , Danny? I think it was when you finally figured out the gate. We were all ignorant , why couldn't you be ignorant too?"  
  
"Why couldn't you be smarter?" He smiled wryly.  
  
"Why couldn't you be less allergic?"  
  
More smiles.  
  
They faded when Daniel didn't reply. The silence was almost deafening , Jack waited patiently. He could that Daniel was trying to say something , even if he wasn't talking.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel said , " Why couldn't you blame someone else?"  
  
Jack sighed. Poor kid.  
  
He knew Daniel would understand , hell. He'd probably understand it better then him. Sometimes Jack forgot that all Daniel had was the SGC. Jack had forced Daniel to join by calling him through the gate , he had forced T'ealc to join by sweet talking him.  
  
T'ealc was ready for a sweeter life in middle america , until needed for information on the goa'uld.  
  
Daniel was....what was Daniel going to do?  
  
He looked at Daniel and realised he was expecting an answer.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out Danny?"  
  
His only response was a small shake of the head.  
  
"Danny , I'm an idiot. You know that , remember?"  
  
Daniel ducked his head , refusing to make eye contact. Jack turned to leave , suddenly stopping in his tracks. He turned to face Danny.  
  
"You have your own plan. A plan B. You always do."  
  
Daniel smiled , "Yeah. Always a plan B." There was a choke in his voice.  
  
Jack did something totally out of character.  
  
He hugged Daniel. Comforting his little brother.  
  
"Daniel..."he whispered."This is the last time we'll probably ever really talk."  
  
He heard Daniel mumbling against his his t-shirt.  
  
"Goodbye Jack. I'm sorry."  
  
Jack released him , picked up his flak jacket and left him in the debriefing room alone with himself.  
  
**************************  
  
Everyone in the SGC had been called to hand in their uniform. Their weapons , and their badges. Slowly at the base exit , Colonel O'Neill peeled off his badge and handed it to the airman. He tossed him his jacket and reached for his side arm.  
  
Where was his sidearm?  
  
He thought desperately , where did he last have it? He had it in the debriefing room with Danny.  
  
Danny.  
  
DANIEL!  
  
He turned to the Airman , "The debriefing room , Hurry!"  
  
Carter , turned , hearing the desperation in his voice.  
  
"Colonel , what is it?"  
  
"Daniel." Jack choked out , "He said goodbye."  
  
  
And goodbye indeed.  
  
They say that Edgar Allen Poe disappeared for days before untimely and unexplainable death. No one knew what happened to him . Where do all the genius' go when they've got nothing ? Not a man amoung us could say. That had been the last time anyone had talked to Daniel Jackson.  
  
They never found a body.Nobody knew. Maybe he had killed himself. Maybe he had taken Jack's sidearm and made one last trip through the gate to die in a true and heroic battle with the goa'uld.  
  
No one knew , but still even in his death , the media worshipped him.  
  
Maybe he changed his name , thousands of people everyday claimed to see Daniel in the mall , or in a burger bar - kinda like the ghost of Elvis.  
  
It seemed so unlikely.  
  
All Samantha Carter knew , as she lay on her deathbed at a steady 92 years old , was that Daniel disappeared. Never heard from again. Well , where ever he had gone , he had taken the goa'uld with him. Neither were heard from again.  
  
Daniel Jackson didn't have much in life. Certainly no material possessions , he had a lot of artifacts which he specifically insisted should be donated to the museum should anything happen to him.   
  
Daniel had given his friends the one thing he could spare. Freedom. But , as always , never peace of mind.  
  
  
  



End file.
